metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Curry
Curry is a type of spiced dish that is derived from India or other South Asian countries. History Originally an Indian dish, it was prepared with meat, vegetables, and other ingredients cooked in spices. It made its way into Great Britain around the 16th century. It was later adopted into the British Navy due to its nutritious nature as well as being capable of being preserved. During World War II in the early 20th century, Japan developed curry as rations for its Navy. Upon returning, it eventually found its way to Japanese homes and was formally adopted into the Japan Self-Defense Forces. The dish is most popular as a simple to cook yet widely adaptable savory and aromatic comfort food. Curry was Kazuhira Miller's favorite food. During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, the mercenary group Militaires Sans Frontières procured various curry recipes. The MSF then developed a spicy curry dish for its soldiers, which was sealed in specially manufactured retort pouches. The development of the retort pouches were not easy, as their only reference during development were the vacuum-sealed sausage rations used by the United States military at the time of the mission, with the temperature and the pressure adjustments also requiring a lot of trial and error before successful development. The result was a type of ration using retort pouches comparable to those used to store space-food, and required three minutes to boil it in water before eating. Big Boss, when learning of this from Miller, was impressed at how they were able to develop it. The group's R&D Team later added more spice to the dish to create "Great Curry," which had a flavor more closely related to freshly cooked curry. They later made the curry 95% fat free and made it even more spicy to create "Future Curry," which as the name implies, went "far beyond" freshly cooked curry. Each variant of curry, overall belonging to the Legendary Taste series, had 1 serving as well as 434 grams per serving.This can be read on the box art for each pack. Behind the scenes Curry appears in one of Iroquois Pliskin's VR Missions, Variety Level 01, featured in Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance. The mission requires the player to take down seven enemy soldiers with the PSG1, to stop them from approaching a curry dish that has been left in the open. Should the player fail, the soldier who reaches the dish will react in an identical manner to encountering a Book, and the mission will result in a Game Over. The Yellow Genome Soldier in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus is mentioned to enjoy curry. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, one of the weapons that the player can utilize against other fighters is the Superspicy Curry, which has the fighters spraying fireballs until they grow adjusted to the flavor. The trophy description also alludes to Solid Snake eating it. The description erroneously mentioned that it debuted in Kirby's Adventure, when in reality, it debuted in Kirby's Dream Land. It returned in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with the same function as in Brawl. In the Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, the various levels of curry (Spicy Curry, Great Curry, and Future Curry) were actually Bon Curry, Bon Curry Gold 21, and Bon Curry Neo, respectively, added in by Hideo Kojima as a joke in regards to product placement.http://kotaku.com/5513122/metal-gear-solid-peace-walker-product-placement-explained There was also a briefing file where Big Boss and Miller talked about the Bon Curry, but it was removed in the overseas versions, presumably due to copyright issues.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIv7dLkYkVQ&feature=related The briefing file implied that the name "Bon Curry" was named by Miller after Cécile Cosima Caminades regarding her French nationality, due to "Bon" being the French word for "good."Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (Japanese version), Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Miller > Special Items > Retort pouch curry > Bon Curry Naked Snake (Big Boss): Kaz, it's been three minutes already! // Kazuhira Miller: You're still a child of patience. // Snake: Smells good. // Miller: Mmmmm tasty! This is a pretty tasty dish, Snake! // Snake: I agree! This is pretty good. // Miller: The vegetables still have a sweet taste... They didn't have their freshness absorbed into the rue. // Snake: I could eat something as delicious as this on a battlefield. // Miller: Then it's settled! We'll name this dish "Bon Curry"! In case you're wondering, the "Bon" comes from the French word for "good" or "delicious". // Snake: Why the French name? // Miller: ...Well, uh... It was for that lovely Parisienne... // Snake: Well, whatever. "Bon Curry"... doesn't sound too bad. A breakthrough in military rations. A similar tape, relating to Retort Pouched curries in itself, and likewise occurring before the Bon Curry tape, was also removed, presumably for the same reason as the Bon Curry tape itself.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (Japanese version), Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Miller > Special Items > Retort pouch curry Kazuhira Miller: Good news, Snake! We've successfully invented the retort pouched curry! // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Say what!? // Miller: It wasn't easy. Our only reference were those vacuum-packed sausages they used for rations in the U.S. military. Adjusting the pressure and temperature during the sterilization process was quite difficult. It took a lot of trial and error to get it right. // Snake: These are the same kind of retort pouches used to package space food as well. And our staff somehow managed to reproduce this technology on their own? Humph. Not too shabby. Let me have a taste then! Just tear the pouch and... // Miller: Hold it, Snake! // Snake: What is it now? // Miller: You have to boil them in hot water fist. // Snake: And how long does it take? // Miller: Around three minutes. Similarly, the various Curry in the Japanese version shared the exact same flavor text in the basic menu description, while the overseas versions had each Curry being given a slightly more unique description for each version. For their model viewer descriptions, it was the opposite: The English versions, besides slight alterations, had the same overall description, while in Japan, each model viewer description for the item was completely unique. Humorously, the Curry items were given an indirect mention during one of the briefing conversations when Miller suggests dispatching several MSF members to other countries, when Big Boss sarcastically asks if he is going to make MSF-brand rations, with Miller briefly considering it to be a good idea.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Hey, Boss, you mind if we powwow for a sec? // Snake/Big Boss: What now? MSF-brand rations? // Miller: Actually, that sounds – No, no! With all the men we have now, it may be time we started sending some of them to other countries. Gameplay Each of the three Curry items in the game restores LIFE when used, and if equipped, will automatically be used should the LIFE gauge become depleted. Hints When preparing to face the most difficult enemies in battle such as Custom AIs or Gear Rex, it is recommended to place Curry (preferably Future Curry) in an Items slot, in addition to standard Rations, for prolonged survival. In-game descriptions Gallery File:110213024748.JPG|Spicy Curry. 110702042114.JPG|Great Curry. 110702042408.JPG|Future Curry. 110507221539.JPG|Bon Curry. 110507231330.JPG|Bon Curry 21 Gold. 160730100725.JPG|Bon Curry Neo. Item curry.jpg|Bon Curry 21 Gold, Bon Curry Neo, and Bon Curry as shown on the Japanese Peace Walker site. A100407-peace-walker-m09.jpg|Bon Curry Neo model viewer. A100407-peace-walker-m08.jpg|Bon Curry Gold 21 model viewer. A100407-peace-walker-m07.jpg|Bon Curry model viewer. SSBB_Curry.jpg|Superspicy Curry artwork from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trophy_Superspicy_curry.jpg|Superspicy Curry trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Cyfm8IiUUAQFPAq.jpg Cyfm9yqUsAAHOQF.jpg Cyfm_1XVEAAKnJt.jpg Item_0_curry.png|Superspicy Curry in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance'' (VR Missions Variety Level 01 Iroquois Pliskin; first appearance) *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' (mentioned only; non-canon) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (as Superspicy Curry; non-canon) *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (as Spicy Curry, Great Curry, Future Curry, Bon Curry, Bon Curry Neo, and Bon Curry Gold 21, depending on the version) Notes and references Category:Food and drink Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker